Modern computers are normally equipped with Graphics Processing Units (GPUs)/Visual Processing Units (VPUs) which enable processing and display of complex three-dimensional (3D) content. Generally, the Internet and various forms of wireless access networks associated thereto have rendered it comparatively easy for computer users to access and distribute data.
However, due to the wide variety of graphics viewers and client platforms and the fact that the graphics data must be tailored to each viewer/platform, it is highly complicated for a digital artist to publish his/her works to a general audience based on the present technology. Namely, providing a respective version of a given work, where each version is adapted to a certain existing (and future) user environment is an intricate, cumbersome and perhaps even impossible task. Moreover, a mobile client, for instance implemented in a cell phone, typically has severely limited graphics capabilities compared to those of a workstation. Hence, the graphics data contents might have to be very plain to ensure that it can be visualized on all types of clients.